Cyber Identity
by Sonic Remix
Summary: AU YGO with Matrix elements. A young boy by the name of Yugi is being observed by others, but what for?
1. Observation of the Light

"Cyber Identity"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

-----------------------

Note from Sonic Remix - Its me again, this time with another story we been experimenting with.  
This time mixing with Matrix elements. NOT THE SAME THING THOUGH.  
Donno how long this will last.

------------------------

Chapter 01 - Observation of the Light

Outside a gameshop in Domino City, a golden retriver watched as a young-  
looking teenager went inside; the dog was sitting across the street.

"Grandpa, I'm home."

"Welcome home Yugi! Have a good day?"

"Yup! Aced my midterms again."

"Good, good! How about you run on upstairs and I'll fix supper?"

A smile showed on his face easily. "Ok Grandpa."

------------------------------------------

Outside, the dog got up and trotted down the street to a mansion. He slipped  
through a dog door and marched past some equipment and people of all ages  
to a central command lab.

Blue eyes noticed the bonde canine with ease. "Back already?"

-The kid's there. Looks just like him, too. I think he's one of the experimentals.-

Seto Kaiba turned towards him completly now. "Which type do you think?"

-Cloning, most definitely. But they altered his looks for the program. They may  
of done more to the kid outside the program.-

"Hmmm..." Reaching over to a small can he pulled out a small jawbreaker before  
offering it to the canine. "Keep an eye on him."

He took it. -If I may suggest something...-

An eyebrow raised slightly. "Yes?"

-We may want to take the kid in and train him. He might be the key we need to  
attract...him...so he can get us out.-

"Does he have family?"

-A grandfather. A program, I suspect.-

"Make sure before we do anything rash."

-What do you think I should do?-

"Pretend you really are what you appear to be. Man's best friend is a dog  
remember?"

-Right. One best friend coming up...- He trotted off.

Chuckling he shook his head, checking the jar for a moment. "Hmmm...  
Need to stock up on more."

---------------------------------

Back at the shop, Yugi had finished supper and was taking out the trash,  
when he saw a golden retriver trot up.

Large amythest eyes blinked in reaction to seeing a dog. "Oh... Where'd  
you come from?"

He whimpered and slowly trotted up to Yugi.

Tilting his head slightly he held out his hand towards him.

He gently licked at the hand, nuzzling it.

"How cute..." Smiling happily he looked towards the still open back door.  
"Grandpa! Can we keep him!"

He eyed the dog for a moment before nodded. "Very well."

Extreamlly happy now he hugged the dog. "Thanks Grandpa!"

The dog licked at his face happily.

"Come on inside, I'll find you something to eat."

The dog trotted inside with Yugi, staying by his side obediantly.

The small youth searched the kitchen for a few minutes before getting some  
left over beef out.

The dog happily ate whatever Yugi gave him, nuzzling him afterwords.

"Come on, lets go to my room, I have homework I need to do."

The dog followed Yugi upstairs and happily settled next to the bed, watching  
Yugi.

Smiling happily, he easily settled to get his homework done.

------------------------------

The next night, the dog sneaked out of the house while Yugi was sleeping to  
head back to Seto's place.

The brunette was waiting outside this time.

He trotted up to him. -The kid has no other family or friends, and the grandfather  
is DEFINITELY a program.-

"Good. We'll pick him up while he's sleeping then."

-Tonight?-

"The sooner, the better. It won't take very long before the program dectects that  
you are not as you appear..."


	2. Reality's Check

"Cyber Identity"  
written by Shayne Thames and Kathryn Shiver

Yu-Gi-Oh and related characters and indica © 1996 - 2005 Kazuki Takahashi

-  
Chapter 02 - Reality's Check

Yugi woke up the next morning, but he found he was NOT in his room.

Amythest eyes opened quickly in confusion, sitting up in surprise. "What!"

He was in a small guestroom with a bed and a dresser, and a door. The dog was on his bed, sleeping, as if guarding.

Scared and confused, he drew his knees up against his chest for a moment before deciding to find out where he was.

As he came out, he saw he was in some kind of mansion that was rigged up with all kinds of equipment. The dog had gotten up and followed Yugi.

"Where am I...? Grandpa...?"

A voice spoke in his head. -He's not here, kid.-

Startled at the voice he looked around to see who spoke. "Who's there?"

-Don't be afraid kid. Around here, there's nothing to hurt you. You just need to learn and understand some strange things...- The dog had dissappeared.

"Wha...?" Scared amythest eyes looked around now.

Standing behind him now was a blond human with brown eyes. His hands were in his pockets. "Don't be afraid, kid."

He blinked, backing away from the stranger slightly. "Where's Grandpa!"

"Hate to tell you this, kid, but that person you knew is not actually real."

"What do you mean not real? Grandpa IS REAL!"

"You been living a lie, kid."

He continued to back away. "No..."

"Kid, we're not your enemy, but I think you need to stay here and know the truth..."

"I want to go home!"

"There's nothing to go home TO, its not real either."

Yugi was glaring at him now. "I'm going home!"

"Fine, but if you don't want to know the truth, then I guess you don't wanna know about the man in your dreams..."

Amythest eyes blinked. "What?"

"You dream about him...don't you? The one like you..."

"How did you...?"

"We know of him."

He hesitated now.

The blond turned to look out the window. "He's many things in this world. A saint, a terrorist, a scoundril..." He looked at Yugi. "With us, he's known as a a hero."

"I don't understand..."

"Yugi, everything you see around you, its not real."

Confusion showed easily on his face finally

"Its all...virtual reality."

"Huh?"

"You know, like a VR game?"

"But... Its all I've known..."

"Yes...it was like that since you were born..."

"Why...?"

He sighed. "We've learned...from others...that in the real world...we sleep in pods...our bodyheat is used as energy for machines that now rule our world."

"Then how do we eat?"

"We float in come kind of nourishment fluid that we absorb."

"I don't beleive you."

"What if I told you I figured out how to manipulate the program just a bit?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can alter my appearence. Not many can do that."

"I still don't beleive you."

"Want me to prove it?"

Yugi nodded slightly.

He nodded and actually shapeshifted into the dog Yugi had before.

Amythest eyes widened in surprise and backed away.

-Now is it starting to hit home?-

"But... But... Grandpa..."

-He was just a program made to take care of you.-

"He's the only family I have..."

-He isn't real.-

He looked downwards now. "He was to me..."

-Yugi...- He looked up at him. -Don't feel lonely. People like us stick together like a real family. Tell you what. Follow me, and I'll introduce you to Seto, and we'll talk about that man in your dreams..."

"Ok..." 


End file.
